A Logical Conclusion to Power
by PreciousNanako
Summary: You ever get frustrated at how some characters don't use their powers to their full potential? I know I do. In this story, I'll show you why Admiral Fujitora is able to end any fight with a thought. Remember: this is just a story for fun, don't take it too seriously. Enjoy! Don't forget to write a review! I'd appreciate any input. Yes, even the ones that say I suck.


A Logical Conclusion to Power

Footsteps echoed through the empty halls of Dressrosa Royal Palace as Admiral Fujitora of the Navy followed fabled Warlord of the Sea, Doflamingo, shuffling along with his walking stick. Fujitora's blindness didn't bother him too much, seeing as he'd been granted the power to control gravity and to feel its pull on everything around him, thanks to his Devil-fruit. Unfortunately, the man who he was walking after gave him trouble to no end. Blind though he may be, the evil that pervaded the small island kingdom was unmistakable, and the source of it all loomed ahead of him, with that nauseating smile that seemed to have no end.

They came to a stop in the throne room, and Doflamingo turned his smile upon the admiral. Such a terrible smile, and yet Fujitora did not wish to see what happens when that smile was gone. At the very least, not if he could help it. He decided to break the tension. "What did you wish to discuss?"

"It's about the trifling matter of those insufferable Strawhats," Doflamingo sneered, the smile turning sinister as the veins which served as the warlord's eyebrows bulged slightly, a very visible and palpable indicator of his barely restrained rage. "They've gone and made a mess of my beautiful kingdom, and I can't allow that. Now, I think this is a job for the Navy, don't you?"

Fujitora frowned at that. "You wish us to apprehend the Strawhat and his crew." This in and of itself wasn't anything special. They were pirates, and he was a Navy Admiral. The boy even had a four hundred million Beri bounty on his head. Yet, Fujitora paused. While he indeed was an admiral, he also had his own set of morals. The boy was a pirate, yes, but since his debut he had done nothing but help people all over the seas. Well, at the expense of thoroughly pissing off the entirety of the Navy and the World Government. All in all, he wasn't the priority. Not when the pervasive stench of evil hung over this country like a blanket. The people masquerading as happy, fulfilled citizens hid a certain dread, and these living toys disturbed Fujitora. Still Doflamingo stood there, smiling, always smiling. Fujitora hated that smile.

"I'm glad we're able to come to the same conclusion," the warlord said, mockingly. Smilingly. Disgusting.

"However, there is something I must tell you first." The admiral braced himself. "As I am part of the Navy, and you are a Warlord, I shall comply. But I have seen much of this country, and I can feel the peoples' pleas. Once I am finished, I must investigate this reign of yours, Doflamingo." The corners of his mouthed twitched a bit as he noticed the slight dip in Doflamingo's ever-present smile. Wonderful.

"Is that so?" Doflamingo loomed ever taller, his inhuman stature now more pronounced. "Maybe you're a bigger problem than I thought. Maybe, just maybe. . ." Doflamingo's fingers twitched. "I should deal with you now!" A string, almost invisible, leapt from his hand, shooting towards Fujitora with incredible speed.

"So, you've shown yourself at last." Fujitora's index finger and thumb deftly caught the string a mere few inches away from his face. "You know, I've never trusted the Warlords. Pirates too strong to be defeated, and so they must be allowed to ally with the Navy? I've seen the damage you've caused." Power surged through Fujitora's body. "Well, no more. The Warlords of the Sea must be dismantled."

"And seeing how much of a threat you are, to these people and to the world at large, you will be the first to go."

Fujitora increased the gravity in a sphere around Doflamingo, and the warlord struggled to stay standing. Then, suddenly, he changed the direction from down to up. Doflamingo crashed through the roof and flew into the sky. Doflamingo then used his strings to anchor himself to the building, but the gravity was intense, and the building started to crack at the points his strings were attached.

"Oi, oi! You're joking, right?! What the hell is this?!" Finally, Doflamingo was no longer smiling. His veins bulged and pulsed with rage, as his face contorted with the simultaneous fury he felt and the gravity forcing him into the sky.

"This, Heavenly Yaksha, is my Absolute Justice," Fujitora stated, as he increased his power once more, forcing Doflamingo, chunks of royal palace and all, to shoot straight up into the sky. Soon, the former Warlord of the Sea was breaking past the planet's atmosphere into the void of space. Doflamingo was granted one last glimpse of the world he had wished to destroy, before uselessly trying to scream in rage as he froze in absolute zero. Not a smile to be had on his desolate, icy corpse. At the thought of that, Fujitora had a grimacing smile of his own.

As Admiral Fujitora stepped out of the Dressrosa Royal Palace, he brushed some dust off the shoulder of his coat, then surveyed the land as best as a blind man could, then set off to finding his way down the hill. There was work to be done.


End file.
